closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Atlantic-Vision Entertainment
Background: Atlantic-Vision Entertainment was a subsidiary of Atlantic Records. Atlantic Records Video 1st Logo (1987-1990) Nickname: "The A and the Fan" Logo: On a black background, a flash brings forth four spheres of light which move to all 4 sides of the screen. They move to form a box, which reveals the letter A and a "fan" via a Venetian blind effect. Another sphere of light places a line under the A and the "fan". As the word "ATLANTIC" appears via a Venetian blind effect, the background turns into a blue-black gradient and a ® trademark symbol appears to the upper right of the "fan". A small flash of light brings forth the word "VIDEO", colored in tan. FX/SFX: Great animation. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare, seen on releases of the period. One of the more notable releases was Phil Collins: The Singles Collection. 2nd Logo (1998) Logo: On a black-blue gradient background, a black-and-white Atlantic Records logo (in its 1966 appearance) slides down from the top of the screen to the middle, rotating counterclockwise a little as it does so. FX/SFX: The logo sliding. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Was spotted on Tori Amos: The Complete Videos 1991-1998. May be seen on some other Atlantic tapes from the period. Atlantic-Vision Entertainment 1st Logo (1990s) Nickname: "The Atlantic Fan Logo" Logo: On a black background, a dot flies by, and we see a box rising up and expanding into a box with a border between "A VISION" and "E N T E R T A I N M E N T". Between "A" and "VISION" is a fan spinning. A dot then applies to the fan, forming the familiar Atlantic fan logo. Variant: At the end of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers VHS tapes released by the company, a black screen reading "Distributed by" in Times New Roman appears before the actual logo. FX/SFX: The box expanding, the fan spinning. Music/Sounds: A strange synth theme, then a "thunk" sound when the dot gets to the fan. Availability: Seen on all Atlantic-Vision tapes. KidVision VHSs have their print logo, but it featured the division's logo. 2nd Logo (1980s-1990s) Nickname: "Pink Floyd Light Show" Logo: This still logo fades in against a background of rapidly shifting colors and images relating to concerts and live performances. FX/SFX: The background effects. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on most if not all of Atlantic's live performance recordings, especially Phil Collins: No Ticket Required and Elton John: The World Tour 1992. 3rd Logo (1990) Nickname: "A-Vision in 3D" Logo: The A-VISION logo appears in a 3D effect. FX/SFX: None, really. It's a still logo that fades in and out. Availability: Seen on Phil Collins: Seriously Live in Berlin. Atlantic DVD (May 26, 2003-????) Logo: Inside a turbine, with smoke blowing out the side, a black Atlantic Records print logo can be seen at an angle. A light moves through it, starting at the upper right corner of the box and stopping at the registered trademark symbol. When it does so, it flashes and a red version of the print logo turns and faces the viewer. A black "V" flips in and zooms out, with two "D"s following. Those also turn red, forming "DVD", and the print logo slowly zooms out. FX/SFX: The smoke, the light, and the logo forming. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Its only known appearances on are Led Zeppelin: DVD and an unknown INXS title. This might also be seen on other Atlantic music DVDs. Other Category:Music